Zer0 Sum
Zer0 Sum est le premier épisode de Tales from the Borderlands. Histoire L'épisode commence avec Rhys marchant dans le désert. Il appelle Fiona, il dit qu'ils peuvent trouver une solution. Il regarde autour de lui et un homme masqué apparaît, marchant vers lui. Il dit en rigolant « Fiona, y a-t-il une sort de fuite de radiation dont je ne suis pas au courant ? », mais il est assommé par l'homme. Il reprend connaissance, son visage est tuméfié et il est tiré par les pieds dans le désert, son torse ligoté. Le joueur peut poser une question à son ravisseur, qui répond « Je pose les questions. » Rhys demande s'il peut se poser lui-même cette question, son ravisseur lui décoche un coup de pied, déclarant qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de patient et lui demande de commencer du début la raison pour laquelle il est impliqué dans le Projet Gortys. Rhys parle de son travail à Hyperion et de son ami Vaughn. Rhys déclare que Beau Jack était le gars le plus méchant de tous et qu'il a toujours voulu être comme lui. Vaughn aide son ami à se préparer pour sa promotion supposée par Henderson. Rhys rentre et est surpris de voir que Hugo Vasquez est le nouveau patron. Hugo commande une voiture noire d'un homme appelé Jerry. Hugo informe Rhys que sa promotion arrive, il le nomme vice-concierge assistant. Hugo révèle alors qu'il a jeté Henderson par le sas. Rhys sort et dit à Yvette et Vaughn ce qui s'est passé. Rhys leur parle du coup de téléphone de Hugo qui achète une clé d'Arche. Ils décident de se rendre sur Pandore pour acheter la clé de l'Arche, avec l'aide de Vaughn qui réunit dix millions. Sur Pandore, Rhys et Vaughn demande la direction du Monde des curiosités. Rudiger voit qu'ils sont d'Hyperion et déclare qu'ils ont ruiné Pandore. Il repère ensuite la valise pleine d'argent que Vaughn a menottée à son poignet. Il les traite de bandits et Vaughn dit à Rhys d'appeler Yvette et préparer le robot de chargement. C'est au joueur de décider avec quoi l'équiper. Rudriger attrape la valise et monte dans la voiture avec laquelle ils sont arrivés. Il se met en route, avec Vaughn toujours attaché à la valise. Rhys ordonne au robot de le prendre en chasse. Rhys avance à pied. Il rencontre quelques bandits mais les assomme avec le bâton paralysant que Yvette lui a donné. Plus tard, il rattrape le robot qui tient la voiture d'Hyperion. Rhys demande à Rudriger où se trouve Vaughn. Il répond « Comment je suis sensé le savoir ? Ton robot nous a jeté tous les deux ! » Rudriger essaye de frapper Rhys avec son couteau, mais Rhys l'évite, tuant un bandit. Rudriger lève les mains pour faire signe qu'il se rend mais Rhys le frappe et il s'enfuit. Dans sa course il touche un panneau, qui le fait tomber et révèle le Monde des curiosités. Rhys ordonne alors au robot de reposer la voiture. Rhys et Vaughn cours jusqu'à un portail, que le robot de chargement aide à franchir. Le joueur doit alors décider s'il fait évacuer le robot de chargement ou le faire s'auto-détruire. Rhys dit qu'il appellera son premier enfant « loader bot ». Rhys et Vaughn traverse la pièce et atteigne une porte qui s'avère être verrouillée. Ils cherchent la clé et Shade surgit de nulle part. Il leur indique August, l'homme qui a la clé de l'Arche. Rhys peut dire que c'est lui le responsable maintenant ou que Vasquez est malade. Sasha dit qu'elle n'est pas sure si elle peut se fier à Rhys et Vaughn. Rhys lui dit qu'ils le font pour le compte d'un salaud d'Hyperion. Sasha finit par y croire et August décide de ne pas faire le deal. Rhys peut choisir de faire exploser son esprit ou briser son cœur. On revient ensuite au présent. Fiona dit « quel ramassis de conneries ». L'homme masqué les fait entrer et Fiona donne sa version de l'histoire. Elle parle de Felix qui l'a entraînée à vivre de crimes, avec sa sœur Sasha. Felix lui dit qu'elle doit faire le plus gros coup de sa vie, qui leur permettrait de subvenir à leurs besoins jusqu'à leur mort. Fiona se rend au Purple Skag, elle rentre et voit Tommy se faire tuer par August. Il s'assoit avec elle, elle peut dire l'histoire que Sasha lui a confiée ou elle peut inventer un peu. August tend la main pour toucher la clé de l'Arche et Fiona peut l'arrêter ou non. Il dit « je n'ai jamais rien touché d'aussi cher avant ». Il reçoit ensuite un appel de Hugo Vasquez. August et Sasha partent ensuite, ainsi que Felix et Fiona. Felix dit de rejoindre la caravane ensuite. Ils écoutent le deal entre August et Rhys. Felix dit à Fiona d'attraper un objet et de l'attacher à la boîte avec la clé de l'Arche à l'intérieur. Elle passer par la ventilation et Shade sort de nulle part, à nouveau. Fiona peut choisir de le laisser venir avec elle ou lui demander de s'en aller. Si vous lui demandez de s'en aller, il est tué par August. S'il vient avec vous, il s'échappe avec vous mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il devient ensuite. Felix, Fiona et Sasha courent jusqu'à la caravane et y trouvent Rhys et Vaughn en train de fureter. Ils s'enfuient quand August commence à leur tirer dessus. Sasha est sur le point d'éjecter Rhys de la caravane mais Vaughn dit qu'il peut tracer l'argent. Rhys insère le badge du Dr. Nakayama et entend une voix qui dit « vous pensiez que vous pouviez marcher dans mes pas ? ». Il reprend connaissance et voit Felix, Sasha, Vaughn et Fiona qui observent un camp de bandits. Ils se débarrassent de quelques bandits et rentrent à l'intérieur. Felix décide de rester avec la caravane. Sasha et Rhys ouvre la trappe et descendent, tandis que Fiona et Vaughn ferment la trappe et rencontrent le Vendeur de masques. Fiona finit par le convaincre qu'ils sont des coureurs et ils rejoignent la course. Pendant ce temps, Rhys pirate un ordinateur tandis que Sasha demande à voir son bâton paralysant. Rhys peut choisir de lui faire confiance ou non. Zer0 fait sont apparition et rejoint Rhys et Sasha sur le champ de course tandis que Fiona et Vaughn sont en compétition avec le Psycho Driver. Thys court après un fou qui attrape la monnaie, qui est immédiatement mangé par un skag géant. Rhys attrape l'épée de Zer0 et ouvre le skag en deux. Rhys se jette sur l'argent, qui s'envole à cause des hauts-parleurs de Bossanova. L'argent atterrit sur une voiture de la course. Fiona essaye de l'avoir. Le conducteur de la voiture tire sur le Psycho. Vaughn panique en pensant qu'il est le suivant, il se détache et se rend de l'autre côté de la voiture qui contient la valise. Il tire sur le bandit qui conduit et prend le contrôle du véhicule. La pince attrape la carrosserie de Bossanova et descend, ce qui a pour effet de faire voler le véhicule. La valise est éjectée du véhicule et Felix l'attrape. Fiona se rue vers la caravane et entre. Felix la menace d'une arme et s'enfuit. Felix remet la caravane dans la course et essaye d'ouvrir la valide. Fiona peut lui dire d'y aller ou de le prévenir. * Si vous l'avertissez, il jette la valise et s'enfuit * Si vous ne l'avertissez pas, il saute avec l'argent * Vous pouvez aussi lui tirer dessus, ce qui résulte aussi à faire exploser Felix avec l'argent Zer0 tue ensuite Bossanova et il s'en va, parlant du Projet Gortys à Mad Moxxi. Le robot de chargement revient que vous lui ayez demandé de s'auto-détruire ou non. Bien que celui prévienne Rhys de faire attention au trou, celui-ci tombe dedans. Il reprend connaissance et entend Vaughn l'appeler pour savoir s'il va bien. Rhys dit qu'un technicien d'Atlas est en bas, ce qui fait qu'ils découvrent le Projet Gortys .Il s'ajoute à l'inventaire de lui-même et révèle une sorte de carte. La voix que Rhys entendait s'avère être celle de Beau Jack. « This, ladies and gentlemen... is the Gortys Project. And it's going to lead us to a vault. And then I'll probably kill you. » Rhys regarde sidéré l'androide qui a les traits de Beau Jack. Décisions Ceci est la liste des choix du joueur et suivis par le jeu. Il y a 4 choix majeurs pour les deux personnages, soit un total de 8. Fiona *''Did you grab August's hand?'' / Avez-vous attrapé la main d'August ? ** Grabbed August's Hand / A attrapé la main d'August ** Played it cool / L'a joué cool * Did Shade accompany you? / Shade vous a-t-il accompagné ? ** Shade accompanied you / Shade vous a accompagné ** You didn't invite Shade / Vous n'avez pas invité Shade * How did you deal with Felix? / Qu'avez-vous fait avec Felix ? ** Let Felix die / A laissé Felix mourir ** Warned Felix / A prévenu Felix ** Shot Felix / A tiré sur Felix * Which mask did you purchase? / Quel masque avez-vous acheté ? ** Purchased the Steve mask / A acheté le masque de Steve ** Purchased the Psycho mask / A acheté le masque de Psycho ** Purchased the Skeletal mask / A acheté le masque de Skeletal Rhys *''What happened to the Loader Bot?'' / Qu'est-il arrivé au robot de chargement ? ** Told to evacuate / Demandé d'évacuer ** Told to self-destruct / Demandé de s'auto-détruire *''Did you trust Sasha?'' / Avez-vous fait confiance à Sacha ? ** Trusted Sasha / A fait confiance à Sacha ** Didn't trust Sasha / N'a pas fait confiance à Sacha *''Which did you choose?'' / Qu'avez-vous choisi ? ** Accepted Vasquez's deal / A accepté l'offre de Vasquez ** Chose Vaughn / A choisi Vaughn *''What Loader Bot did you request?'' / Quel robot de chargement avez-vous demandé ? ** Riot Shield and Rockets / Bouclier anti-émeute et fusées ** Machine Gun and Rockets / Mitrailleuse et fusées ** Machine Gun and Grenades / Mitrailleuse et grenades ** Riot Shield and Grenades / Bouclier anti-émeute et grenades Musique OP/EN Jungle - Busy Earnin' en:Zer0 Sum ru:Zer0 Sum